Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Caleb's little sister Kylee is trying to come to terms with her father's death.


Wishing you were somehow here again (Reid Garwin one-shot)

**I do not own the Covenant in any way.**

* * *

><p>It was the year anniversary of William Danvers official death. He was buried next to Joseph Garwin, his best friend. Reid's father died before Reid's 8th birthday. Caleb and Pouge had graduated, leaving Reid, Tyler, and I behind. Caleb wasn't even here on our father's death day, probably didn't even remember.<p>

"Kylee", Reid's voice said.

"Reid", I said.

"He's not here", Reid said.

"Thought so", I said, "He was so stupid!"

"Don't say that about Caleb", Reid said.

"Not Caleb, Reid! My father!" I yelled standing up.

"Without him, Caleb would have died", Reid said.

"Who will walk me down the aisle Reid?" I asked him softly.

"Oh Ky", Reid said wrapping his arms around me.

I broke down in his arms.

"Kylee, when my father died, mother took me to a therapist and it really worked", Reid told me.

"Would you go with me?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Of course I would Ky", Reid said.

* * *

><p>We sat in the waiting room.<p>

I was nervously picking at my nails.

Reid took my hand to stop me.

"Reid, you never told me the therapist worked at a hospital", I said.

"Didn't think it mattered", Reid said.

"Reid, you know how I feel about hospitals", I said. I haven't been the same since the Chase incident.

"Mr. Garwin", the nurse called.

"Come on Ky", Reid said.

"I'm not ready", I told him.

Reid took my hands and knelt in front of me.

"Nobody's ready for something like this Ky", he said. He stood up, and then I stood up.

The nurse led us to the therapist's room.

"Mr. Garwin", the therapist said.

"Hello Dr. Issmiss", Reid said, "This is Kylee Danvers".

"Did you get her pregnant?" Dr. Issmiss asked.

"No, no, no", Reid said, "She's here for the same reason I was".

"Miss Danvers, I am terribly sorry for your loss. Please take a seat on the couch. Get comfortable", Dr. Issmiss said.

I sat Indian style on the couch.

Reid sat next to me.

"Now Miss Danvers, turn and face Reid and place your hands in his", Dr. Issmiss said.

I turned to face Reid. I placed my hands in his glove-covered hands.

"Now tell Reid how you feel", Dr. Issmiss said.

"Why did my father do it? I mean Caleb is the first born, but was he thinking about me? Did he think about what this would do to our family? I know it was to save Caleb, but it nearly killed and mother and Caleb wasn't even at the funeral. He was too busy on his honeymoon with Sarah!" I said, releasing all my pent up feelings.

"It's not the end of the world Kylee. I know it hurts, but life goes on. I was crushed when my father died and I felt lost. Like no one would ever understand me. I felt alone, but I moved on. My father's death made me who I am today. I know it sounds overused, but the things that don't kill you make you stronger. Kylee, I will never leave you. NEVER. I understand what you're going through. You're not alone. I had no one, but you have me. I never want you to go through anything alone, because…I love you Kylee Danvers", Reid said.

"Well Mr. Garwin, you've really grown up and discovered the purpose of your life. I can see you no longer need me", Dr. Issmiss said.

* * *

><p>*A year later*<p>

"Kylee", Reid said.

"Reid", I said.

"I thought you said you moved on", he said.

"I have", I told him standing.

"Are you ready?" Reid asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked him.

"Ready to get out of here and marry me?" Reid asked.

"Yes", I said kissing him.

* * *

><p>*80 years later*<p>

Reid completely stopped using after we got married. Reid loved me till the day he died. His tombstone read:

_Reid Joseph Garwin_

_Loving husband, father, and foremost best friend_

"_The things that don't kill you, only make you stronger"._

On the bottom was a note:

_You will never be alone. Wait for me baby._

I would. I would wait a thousand years to be with my love. Reid had taught me how to deal with death and loss. I would go on living my life, until the day I saw my love's face again.


End file.
